


Tipsy Kisses

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link decide to spend a late night together having a few drinks and working in the studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipsy Kisses

It was Friday and the end of another work day at the studio. The rest of the crew had gone home for the weekend, but Rhett and Link decided to stay late and get some more work done. They sat on the set and quietly worked at their laptops.

Link looked over at Rhett, who was pouring over some research. “Hey Rhett, do you want to get some dinner now? I’m pretty hungry.”

“Sure. How about pizza? I can order it online and we can go pick it up.”

“Sounds good.”

Rhett ordered the pizza and about 20 minutes later he and Link went to go pick it up. On their way back to the studio, Rhett pulled into the parking lot of a liquor store. “Do you mind if I got a six pack? It is Friday night, after all.”

Link shrugged. “Sure, that’s cool.” Rhett ran into the store and came out about 10 minutes later with two six packs of beer.

“Do you think we really need two? It’s just the two of us tonight.”

Rhett got back into the driver’s seat after putting the beer in the back. “They were on sale. We can leave whatever’s left at the studio.”

When they got back to the studio they ate a couple slices of pizza along with having a beer, and then settled back into their work for a couple hours.

Link leaned back in his chair, took off his glasses, and rubbed his tired eyes.

“I think I’m ready for another beer. Do you want one?”

“Sure.” Link went into the kitchen and brought in two beers. Rhett drank his pretty quickly while Link sipped on his slowly.

“I’ve always been amazed at how quickly you can throw back a drink.” Link laughed.

Rhett shrugged. “I’m pretty thirsty.” He smiled. “Hey, let’s have a chugging contest.”

“Are you serious? We’re not in college anymore.”

Rhett tapped Link on the arm. “Come on, it’ll be fun. We’ve worked hard today, let’s have a little fun now.” He went and got the rest of the beer out of the fridge, and Link finished off the one he had in his hand. Rhett set the beer on the desk and pulled one out for the each of them.

“Okay, on the count of three we’ll start drinking.”

They opened their beers and faced each other. “One, two, three.”

Both men threw their heads back and drank as fast as they could. Rhett slammed his empty bottle down first and raised a fist in victory. “Woo!” Link finished his beer in defeat.

“Damn it Rhett! Let’s go again.”

Rhett smirked. “Are you sure?”

“Yup. I’m not giving up that easily.”

“Okay then.” Rhett pulled the last two beers out of the first six pack. “I’ll even be nice and open yours for you.” Rhett handed Link an open bottle then opened one for himself. He leaned in closer to Link. “You ready?”

Link leaned in too. “Yup.”

Rhett did the countdown this time. As soon as the word “three” left his lips, Link’s threw his head back and drank as fast as he could, a trickle of beer running down his chin. He won this round.

“Ha, we’re tied now! You want to go one more time?”

“Hell yes. Best two out of three.” Rhett pulled out two beers from the second six pack, then paused. “Let’s make this more interesting. Whoever can drink two beers the fastest wins.” He pulled out another two beers.

“Sounds good. I just hope you’re prepared to lose.” Link said as he took off his glasses.

“Oooh, You’re getting pretty cocky, Neal.” Rhett said as he slid two beers over to him.

“I’m not cocky, I’m just right.” Link wiggled his head a little, which made Rhett laugh.

“Alright, this is for the win.” Rhett said “Count of three, go.” 

Rhett counted down, and for the next minute the only sounds heard on set where gulps and grunts coming from both men. Rhett’s beer started to run down his beard and on to his shirt but he ignored it. Link felt like he was going to choke but he kept going. They slammed their second bottles down at the same time.

“Damn it!” Rhett said. “Too close to call.” He motioned to the last two beers. “One more time?”

Link shook his head. “No way man, I think we’ve had enough. Let’s just say we both won.”

Rhett leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes, and folded his hands across his chest. “Okay.”

Link got up, threw out the empty beer bottles, and sat back down at the desk. “Well, what should we do now? We’re too drunk to do work or drive.”

Rhett shrugged. “Talk. Stare at the ceiling. Arm wrestle.”

Link snickered. “I’ve had enough competition for the night. Let’s just talk for a while.”

The two men folded their arms on the desk and put their heads down. They talked quietly and giggled, moving closer to each other until their legs were touching under the desk.

“We normally don’t sit this close.” Link said. “It feels a little odd.”

Rhett smiled. “I like it, it’s pretty cozy.” Rhett inched closer to Link.

“Dude, you get any closer and you’re going to be in my lap.”

“Well you’ve been in my lap before, so we could call it even.” Rhett said, recalling the wheel ending where Link ended up sitting on Rhett’s lap.

Link smiled. “That was pretty fun. Maybe I should’ve stayed on a bit longer.” Link winked.

Rhett leaned in and touched foreheads with Link. “Wow, your breath reeks of booze.”

Link giggled. “Yours does too man! So we’re even.” 

Rhett rubbed his forehead against Link’s and let his eyes wander down to his lips. “I like your lips.” He said.

“I like yours too. You have a cute little mouth.” 

Rhett closed the gap between their faces and kissed Link gently on the lips. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Link leaned in and kissed him back. “Me too.”

"Can we do that again?” Rhett asked as he sat up in his chair

“Sure.” Link cupped Rhett’s face in his hands and kissed him again. He pulled away and smiled. "That was even better the second time."

Rhett responded by putting his hands on Link’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. They went back and forth like this for a while, their kisses becoming longer and more passionate. Link enjoyed the feel of Rhett’s beard on his face, and Rhett loved running his fingers along Link’s jawline.

“I love you, Rhett.” Link whispered in his ear.

“I love you too, Link.” Rhett nuzzled Link’s neck and nipped at his Adam’s apple.

“Do you want to go sit on the couch?” Link asked. “It’ll be more comfortable than just sitting in these two chairs.” 

“Yes, as long as I get to keep kissing you.” They got up from the desk and held hands as they walked over to the couch in the back corner of the set. They wrapped their arms around each other and continued kissing until they fell asleep.


End file.
